deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mod:Import Models
A person can import some of the models from other games into Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Models include everything you see in the game: the mall, stores, weapons, food, survivors, clothing, etc. Required programs Instructions Export the Dead Rising Files All of these steps in this section can be skipped by downloading these five files. The download program link is at the bottom of the first post. Download the zipped isoextract program. A new icon will appear on your desktop. My default zip program is winrar, your icon make be different, depending on what zip program you are using. Open the zipped isoextract.zip program. click extract. Choose the location to extract the new program folder too. I choose the desktop. A new folder icon is created on your desktop. Open the folder. Click the XBOX360 ISO Extract .exe file. Xbox360 Iso Extract Version 0.6 will open, a new window opens. Click "Choose iso folder" on the top right Browse to the folder where the .iso file is kept. Try to use descriptive names to avoid opening the wrong folder: I named my folders: ORIGINAL dead rising xbox360 iso -- where the original.iso file is kept. FINAL Extracted dead rising xbox360 iso -- empty folder where the final extracted .iso will go. The folder with the .iso is now selected. Click "Choose destination" and select the destination of the .iso extract. Select the destination folder Destination folder chosen. Click go to start the .iso batch extraction. Batch extraction started: :Starting ISO-Batch Extraction... :ORIGINAL dead rising xbox360 iso will be extracted to: C:\Users\t\Desktop\FINAL Extracted dead rising xbox360 iso\ORIGINAL dead rising xbox360 iso The file will extract. A 6 GB file took around 10 minutes to extract. 400px|right Inside the folder FINAL Extracted dead rising xbox360 iso a new folder is created: ORIGINAL dead rising xbox360 iso which is the exact same folder name of where the original ISO you just extracted. 400px|right All Dead Rising extracted files in the newly created folder. Mod:Import Models/List of arc files Troubleshooting Xbox360 Iso Extract problems If the program does not start processing files, make sure you extracted the files from the isoextract.zip to another folder. I also noticed that this program maybe temperamental. It stopped only after 12 files when I was on a browser. Only when I stepped away and did not touch the computer while it was extracting, did it extract fully. Download and extract QuickBMS Download QuickBMS Winrar zip program used here. 400px|right Open the file with a zip program. click the "extrac" button to extract the file to your desktop. 400px|right Choose where to save Quickbms and click okay. Create Mariokart64n's .bms file :SKIP THIS STEP by downloading the mariokart64n's script: Download link for Quickbms, Mariokart64n.bms (named DR1.bms), and QuickBMS :For quickbms on another project see Mod:Create_Reskins#Quickbms and Dead Rising 2 npcs Geo* 3d model to Obj converter mariokart64n's script: 150px|right Open a text editor such as notepad. 400px|right Copy and paste the above mariokart64n's script coding into the text editor. 600px|right Save the file as mariokart64n.bms Save as type: All files. Save the file preferably in the same folder as QuickBMS files. The new .bms will be created. Use Mariokart64n's script with QuickBMS Drag and drop your newly created Mariokart64n.bms on the QuickBMS program icon. Two screens open up, a black msdos window, and another Batch converter 600px|right :Download link for Quickbms, Mariokart64n.bms (named DR1.bms), and QuickBMS Add: :extract all.batextract all.bat is a text file with only one line: for %%i in (*.arc) DO quickbms.exe -o dr1.bms "%%i" "%CD%" :Quickbms :Mariokart64n.bms Into the folder with all the dead island .arc files you extracted from the dead rising .iso Click the extract all.bat file. A cmd.exe black window will open and new folders will be created for each .arc file. |} Noesis Screenshots File:Dead rising willamette mall Noesis2011-12-1801-18-55-67.jpg File:Dead rising willamette mall Noesis2011-12-1801-19-01-30.jpg File:Dead rising franks watch.png References